


Magia entre nosotros

by Hagastian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Español | Spanish, Gen, M/M, Potterlock, Romance, Un recuento rápido de la serie, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagastian/pseuds/Hagastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ver a Sherlock Holmes, su irritante mejor amigo incapaz de producir un Patronus, era increíblemente divertido para John Watson. Tener que ayudarle y ver los inesperados resultados, no tenía precio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magia entre nosotros

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Ya quisiera que todo de ambos mundos me perteneciera, pero no es así :c.
> 
> El X-Over entre estos dos es realmente maravilloso.

John Watson, un Hufflepuff de séptimo año, se encontraba en clases de Encantamientos con los de Slytherin, viendo el hechizo Patronus. Él no había tenido mayores problemas, los hechizos sin duda era su especialidad.

Al contrario de su mejor amigo, Sherlock Holmes, quién desde el inicio de la clase se había visto incapaz de lanzar el hechizo. No había dejado de mover la varita en ningún segundo y John podía decir que estaba al borde de la irritación y frustración.

En un momento pensó en mencionar que no todos los magos eran capaces de lanzarlo, pero al ver el empeño con el que Sherlock movía su varita y con la intención de ahorrarse el discurso y la excusa para aprender (" _Es elemental. Mi futuro trabajo como auror consultor requerirá que vaya a Azkaban algunas veces y tengo que defenderme de los Dementores. Honestamente, John…_ "); decidió que lo mejor era guardar sabiamente silencio y dejarlo intentar un poco más.

Él ya había agarrado el truco hace milenios y cada vez que el profesor Flitwick pasaba pidiendo avances, su Patronus, un gato delgado que él secretamente imaginaba de color negro con ojos grises repletos de luz, daba vueltas a su alrededor alegremente.

Sherlock seguía provocando neblina sin forma alguna.

—Tienes que concentrarte en un recuerdo feliz, Sherlock.

Sabía que aborrecía que le dijeran lo obvio, pero en aquella ocasión lo obvio del asunto era lo  _esencial_ , especialmente tomando en cuenta que su amigo con aires de detective tenía que concentrarse en sus sentimientos positivos para lograr el hechizo. Y concentrarse en sentimientos, sabía, le era complicado.

_(Sherlock el año pasado le había dicho que siempre separaba los sentimientos, los enterraba en una habitación de su mente para que no interfirieran con sus deducciones)._

—Vamos, Sherlock —dijo, un suspiro escapando de su boca al ver que el Patronus no volvió a tomar forma alguna—. Éste hechizo no puede ganarte. Déjame ayudarte.

A John le gustaba sentirse útil, muchísimo más si era capaz de ayudar a alguien tan increíble como Sherlock Holmes.

—Tienes que buscar un recuerdo más feliz de los que estás usando hasta ahora —insistió—. Sigue buscando en tu Palacio de la Mente, tiene que haber algo que te haga estallar de felicidad.

_(Podría dar el ejemplo de su propio Patronus, pero estaba seguro que Sherlock era capaz de hacerlo sin tanta ayuda. Además, no quería morir de vergüenza ni abrir tanto su corazón. Era un Hufflepuff, pero nunca hasta ese punto. Oh, no)._

No estaba seguro si Sherlock le escuchó, porque tenía la mirada perdida y al parecer aún no era capaz de llegar a un recuerdo lo suficientemente potente para dar forma a su Patronus. De todas maneras, estando hablando al aire o no, John dijo que podría ser uno de los recuerdos de su estancia en Hogwarts, cuando era feliz resolviendo misterios inexplicables, corriendo a medianoche por los pasillos esquivando a los profesores y atrapando alumnos culpables de delitos increíbles.

_(En particular, recordaba cuando estaban en quinto, cuando un Slytherin loco llamado Jim Moriarty, tenía la intención de asesinar, envenenar y hacer explotar a los alumnos sin importar nada, como si fuera un juego. En esa época, Sherlock rebosaba de felicidad y goce casi todos los días, porque el asunto era interesante y lo mantenía ocupado gran parte del tiempo)._

Al parecer aquello tampoco estaba dando resultados decentes. Cuando el vigésimo intento fracasó, John, mirando a la mesa y completamente tenso, sugirió que los recuerdos podrían ser sobre personas concretas y no hechos que implicaban a mucha gente.

—Por ejemplo, en mis primeros intentos utilizaba el recuerdo de mi mamá, cuando me enseñó a hacer té o me tejía un suéter en las tardes de invierno mientras comíamos mermelada al lado del fuego —dijo encogiéndose de hombros, recordando con cariño aquellos días lejanos de su infancia—. Aunque después no era suficiente y comencé a usar recuerdos de amigos, experiencias que me marcaron con ellos. Cosas más puntuales y personales.

Fueron pocos segundos, mínimos, donde Sherlock regresó de su mente y le observó como si nunca le hubiera visto antes.

—John, eres brillante.  _¡Brillante!_  —Exclamó sonriendo como si fuera Navidad. Al parecer había encontrado ya el correcto rumbo de su razonamiento—. Lancémoslo juntos, John.

Tomó la varita y lanzó las palabras con su voz de barítono repleta de determinación, John le imitó, concentrándose en el mismo recuerdo que había estado utilizado ese día después del que de su infancia falló. Cuando fue capaz de ver el Patronus de Sherlock moverse con el suyo en el aire, no pudo evitar exclamar de felicidad.

— ¡Eso fue asombroso, Sherlock! Tu Patronus es increíble.

Y  _bonito_ , también. De todos los animales que John podría llegar a imaginar que sería el representante de Sherlock, nunca esperó que un erizo fuera el resultado final. Había supuesto que sería una serpiente, un cuervo o como su propio Patronus, un gato (Dios sabía que Sherlock fue uno en su vida pasada; sólo bastaba con mirar sus actitudes y su amor infinito para con la leche); pero la pequeña bola de adorabilidad que seguía jugueteando en el aire, recorriendo la sala en compañía de su gato, estaba fuera de los extensos límites de su imaginación.

Era cuestión de segundos, naturalmente, que se viera en la obligación de preguntar el origen y el recuerdo y la razón del pequeño animal.

Sherlock lo miró como si fuera un idiota, y exasperado, como siempre que tenía que explicar cosas  _obvias_ , le respondió que el recuerdo era de cuando en segundo año, él estaba siendo obligado por un alumno desquiciado a elegir un tubo de veneno para beber, John había llegado y atacó al muchacho con un hechizo punzante que casi le costó la expulsión al haber dejado a ese alumno al borde de la muerte. Después de eso, cuando estaban en el Gran Salón, Sherlock le preguntó porqué lo hizo y John le dijo que era su amigo ( _"Los amigos protegen a la gente, Sherlock"_ ); y que de todas formas ese alumno era desagradable y se lo merecía.

Luego se habían reído y se convirtieron en seres inseparables.

Con respecto a la razón del animal, Sherlock dijo que era obvio, era un puercoespín porque el Hufflepuff parecía lindo e indefenso por fuera, pero que era capaz de herir a cualquiera si buscaban su lado malo, casi como si tuviera espinas en la espalda, dispuestas a atacar en el momento adecuado.

—Todos mis Patronus serán recuerdos tuyos, John —añadió con una ligera, suave y diminuta sonrisa en la cara; aún con aquel tono de exasperación—. No debería sorprenderte, es obvio; basta con ver el tuyo para comprender que es lo mismo contigo. Tu Patronus, está basado en mí y podría decir que el recuerdo que utilizas es cuando te dije en tercero, después del ataque de los Dementores, que  _yo no tenía amigos. Sólo tenía uno_. Y aún sigue siendo así.

John, sabiamente, se quedó callado. Pero no fue capaz de evitar el sonrojo furioso que le abrazó, entintando su cara hasta la punta de las orejas, delatando así la deducción correcta de su amigo (no quería saber cómo llegó a esa conclusión y definitivamente jamás iba a preguntarlo); y el sentimiento cálido de saber que él lo utilizaba como base para el hechizo. Era lindo y algo completamente Sherlock si lo pensaba con suficiente detenimiento; desde que recordaba, ambos se habían tenido el uno al otro, conociéndose entre sí como nunca nadie lo había hecho; por eso para él fue natural que el recuerdo de aquella ocasión, de las palabras que le hicieron sentir el ser más importante del mundo entero, fueran el motor de su Patronus.

La verdad sea dicha, Sherlock tenía la razón: Era absolutamente obvio para los dos.


End file.
